The present invention relates to a hand held portable washer for dishes and the like.
For individuals who cannot enjoy the benefits of an automatic dishwasher, perhaps because they are constantly on the move or do not have sufficient space within their living quarters to accommodate such a dishwasher, washing dishes with a dish rag or sponge is not only tedious and time consuming, but is also quite hard on and irritating to the skin on their hands.
It would therefore be extremely desirable to provide a washer for dishes which is portable, lightweight amd easily hand held, which requires little space for storage and use in situations where an automatic dishwasher cannot be accommodated, and which enables rapid an thorough washing and rinsing of dishes without the need for a user to resort to a separate dish rag or sponge, or to constantly immerse his or her hands into washing and rinse solutions.